Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
In a typical turbine system, a plurality of shroud blocks are disposed in an annular array radially outward of rotor blades and axially between nozzles, forming shrouds surrounding the rotor blades and nozzles. Typically, shrouds are provided in each stage of the turbine section of the turbine system, and are connected to a casing. In, for example, a gas turbine system, the shrouds may partially define the radial outer boundary of the hot gas path flowing therethrough.
Frequently during the life of a turbine system, such as during maintenance periods, the shroud blocks may require adjustments. For example, the shroud blocks may require cleaning, modification, or replacement, and must thus be removed from the casing. Currently, shroud blocks are adjusted by using various existing tools, such as sledgehammers and crow bars, to crudely move the seals along the casing as required. However, this approach is both time-consuming and potentially damaging to the shroud blocks and other various components of the turbine system. Additionally, in many cases, the shroud blocks may be difficult to reach. For example, if the rotor components of the turbine system are not removed before adjustments to the shroud blocks are attempted, there is relatively little access space for a worker to reach the shroud blocks for adjustment. Thus, it is difficult or impossible to utilize existing tools to adjust the shroud blocks.
Thus, an improved system and method for adjusting a shroud block in a casing are desired in the art. For example, a system and method that allow for adjustment of a shroud block in a location with relatively little access space would be advantageous. Further, a system and method that do not require the use of additional tools would be advantageous.